The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe Unleashed
by Alyssameep
Summary: The long-awaited prequel is here! See how Darby, Alyssa, Maddie, and Mallory all came to be the Royalty of Old with the Pevensies.  I do not own any of the Narnia characters. I only own my original characters Darby, Alyssa, Maddie, and Mallory.


**IT'S FINALLY HERE! WOO! Sorry it's taken so long; I haven't really had the motivation to write it. I think I'm going to write this one (a.k.a. the prequel) and the sequel (a.k.a. _The Voyage of the _Dawn Treader_ Unleashed_) at the same time. So this is the first installment featuring Darby, Alyssa, Maddie, and Mallory. Logan Lerman is NOT in this one. ;) Sorry to burst your bubble. Also, the parts in this one will be shorter, as I'm writing it while I'm posting it versus with _PC Unleashed _where I already had things written or planned out. So, shorter chapters, but possibly more chapters? It depends. This might be shorter than _PC Unleashed_. Again, sorry. So, without further ado, I present**

The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe Unleashed

Once there were four friends whose names were Darby, Mallory, Maddie, and Alyssa. This story is about something that happened to them when they all first became friends. Maddie and Alyssa had been friends for a year before Darby transferred to their school, and the three of _them_ had been friends for a year before Mallory switched schools, and that's where our story starts.

One day these four girls were at school early. The four of them talked excitedly amongst themselves. "Aren't the Narnia books and movies great?" asked Darby. The other three agreed.

"Wouldn't it be cool if we went through a wardrobe into a different world?" asked Alyssa dreamily.

"Very," said Maddie.

"Well, why don't we play hide-and-seek?" asked Mallory. "In spirit of the Pevensies."

Everyone obliged. There was no one in the school yet because it was so early, so there was no problem with the four girls playing hide-and-seek.

Mallory was it. As she began counting, Darby took off for the janitor's closet; Alyssa, the office; Maddie, the choir room. Mallory reached ten and immediately went off in pursuit of her friends. She looked everywhere she could, but she could not find any of them! Frustrated, Mallory made her way closer to the janitor closet…

Hearing footsteps, Darby backed up farther into the closet, reaching for the back wall. Instead, her hands hit something sharp and prickly. "Ow," she murmured. Suddenly, she felt something wet plop onto her head. She brushed off whatever was on the top of her head and took another step backward into something slushy. Her entire calf was now wet. Darby whipped around, eyes wide. She lost her balance and fell on her butt.

Great. Now her butt was wet. Darby realized she was sitting in snow. Her mouth opened in surprise. "What the—"

She was in the middle of a forest clearing. It was obviously winter. How was this even possible? Darby shook her head. It _wasn't_ possible. She was merely hallucinating, that was all.

Nothing more, despite her wishes.

"Got you!" came a voice. Darby turned her head to see Mallory stepping out from between the trees. She repeated Darby's surprise with a "What the—"

"Where the hell have you guys gone?" came another voice, this time Alyssa's. However, it was two pairs of footsteps that approached, slugging through the snow.

"Oh my God," said Maddie. "It's Narnia."

And so it was. There in front of them stood the lamp-post, the famous lamp-post you all know so well. Across the way from these girls was another group of people. "And now," said a girl's voice (Alyssa thought she sounded rather whiny and did not like her much), "what do we do next?"

"Could it be?" asked Darby as the oldest boy, who seemed to have dirty blonde hair, said, "Why, go and explore the wood, of course."

"Ugh!" said Susan, stamping her feet, "it's pretty cold. What about putting on some of these coats?"

"Oh, it's not that cold, wimp," shouted Alyssa, satisfied when she saw the brown-haired girl look up at her with annoyance and distaste.

"Wow!" said Lucy. "There weren't other people here when I visited Mr. Tumnus!"

**Yeah, not really a cliffhanger, sorry. :P More to come!**


End file.
